yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
FalśoùsLüngenbòk/Yurkish words/-, 4, A to L
- - is a symbol and thus not part of the alphabet. * -ae * -dottìr * -e * -mai * -sòn * -Zal 1 1 is a number and thus not part of the alphabet. * 1e̊ 3 3 is a number and thus not part of the alphabet. * 3D Pinbąl * 3D Pinbąl Yürkishe Vèrsyon 4 4 is a number and thus not part of the alphabet. * 4AL * 4ALP A * a * A/S * A/SK * aaassz * Abachmëd * ABC * acaapet * ae * Ae Mesuc * af * Afǵhana * Afrcá * Afrkà * aghorsti * Aïsi * ajk * akutë * Algeriè * allyé * Allýe de Fríend * Allyé Hãmlt * Allyé Itsez * Allyé Protecta * Allyé Si * Allyé Tai * Allyé Tai Vang * Allyé Wa * allýesisn * Alpuý * Alúah * alúah nekbar * Amercà * Amerká * anazurt * Andoraè * Angolà * anthë * anti * anti-solice * Anti-solice Empïré dú Yürka * anzaürt * Añdorae * ar * Arimav * Armeine * Armenià * armỳ * Arùba * ash * Asiaé * Asià * attacké * atv * autô * autô * Autsraya * autý * autý una * Aútsrãle * Az-Macht Iaspxms * Azerbailje * Azérbailjan * azsc * Àlbnie * áeya * Álaska * Ålandae * Åŕéñá * Älbnie * Ängland * änglshe * ãportuu * Ą̂ynúiz Æ * æ * Æij * æqe Ə * Əwa * əwn B * backara * Backoytte * Bahamas * baid * Baid * balearès * Balearès Oyena * balëårîc * Balëårîc Oyena * Ballas * Bangladesh * Bangladeśh * Barbados * bastu * Bàhrain * bàtl * Báhrain * bąl * be * Beáche dê Repo * Beáche dê Repó * Begyium * Beliź * bellae * Benin * Berhin * Belàrys * Bèlgà * bév * Bév Mechkina * Bhùtan * Bhútan * biy * biya * Biya * bíy * blã * Bolivié * boltae * boq * bord * Bord- * Bord-Vame * bordcöntral * Bordcöntral * Bosnà * Bosnà ynd Hercegovinà * Botswana * Bots.NL * bountïán * bòk * Bórnholmae * Bósnai * Bósnai iyn Hergina * Brásil * Bruɟ * Brúnei * btsas * Btrsp * Bulgá * Bulgà * Burkina Faso * Burundí * bùrg * bürg * bürgé * bw * byo * bza * Bza tloa C * c * caort * capitale * capte * catzen * Catzen * catzes * Catzes * Catzes de Counté * cavë * ce * ceitirn * Ceitirn * centr * Ceunihi * cevviiiiiiiiii * Cézuyi * chas * Chas de Midtown * cityu * cirv * clsa * Cnauw * Coloradó * commune * comuninté * conflicté * Conflicté de Pitöne-Yürkishe * Cookoyena * coynt * coynts * counté * cör * Cörseke * crrstax * crrrst * crrrstax * Cryma * Crymà * csarwt * cséch * Cséch Nù * Cséch Nú * Cséch Nü * Cséch Nû * Cuanio * Curaçao * curv * cupe * Cypriå * Cyprù * czechi * Czechi Repúblike * czêchi * Czêchi Repúblike * Ćayata * C̈ebtica * C̈ebtica de Comuninté Règionê D * dahus * dahusyürkröad * dauw * dakrl * Dànmark * dá * Dânmàrk * dã * de * decrosú * deliechez * democrate * Democrate Empïré dé Yürka * Democrate Orderen dé Bév Mechkina * Democrate Repúblike dü Kòrea * dentansa * detu * Deuieoyena * Deutschlãnd * deutsčh * deutsčhland * Deutsčhland * dé * délã * dén * Dénzai * diad * dim * dirta * Dirtédsk * distrita * Distrita Zún * Distritacatzen * Díbe * DÍbe * DÍbe dú Ruralë * dle * dlí * dokúmentá * dottìr * dòu * drmí * dscma * dscma yürkv rsela * du * dú * dúninthÿhnya * dü * dû * dva * dy * dyàlycti * dý * Dzach * Dzechslovakeia * Dzécha * d̤ïṽíšîõn̈é Ð * Ðé * ðvld Đ * đśrnoqw * Đqw E * e * ea * eastu * editionia * Edy * Edy Regiona * ef * eks * el * em * empïré * en * eoituesk * eósz * er * es * Estlànd * Estlãnd * eszett * eth * ethel * eueryüne * Europà * Eúropae * evétu * ex * exprés * èïtlät * ènglshe * én * évõ * Éyvá * ë * ë ti * ëeso * ëor * ĕvld * ęvld * ęwld * e̊ F * Falś * Falśoùs * Falśoùs Lüngenbòk * Falśoùs Visésüpa * FalśoùsLüngenbòk * Falseous * Falseous Visésüpa * fancktrotto * Fãr * Fãroyena * Fær * Færoyena * fctóry * Fdrfr * Fealiver * federate * Federate ne Gainref Allýesisn * fedréte * Fedréte Falseous Fòotbêll * Fedréte Falśoùs Fòotbêll * Feliever * feradle * final-vöp * Finlànd * Finlãnd * flowa * Flórida * flóver * Fløtes * foreste * foreste röad * fòotbêll * fòrt * förmaté * Fränreika * Fredickzscatzen * Frediscshcatzen * Frediscshcazten * Fredisshcatzen * Fredizshcatzen * Fredzerikscatzen * freik * freik röad * Frerikchscatzen * fríend * fuqi * für * fûr * fypsz * fýr * fýrsti * Fýrsti Repúblike dü Yürka G * gainref * galzoöro * gana * gámye * Gårát * ge * Geho * Gehx * Georgià * Georgie * Géörgë * gésaikznaihéyhna * géiu * Géiu detu - Kent Carreahy * gë * Gë Kapl Vesä * Gë Vesä-Syd-Zal * G̈ḟķĭḣǒṁ * ghes'a * gkcoe * glöbá * got * gotsk * Gotsk Sàndoye * göt * Göth * Göthburg * Göthbürg * Götlandae * götsk * Götsk Sánoye * grande * graûs * graûsröad * Greklànd * Greklãnd * Grënlãnd * griesö * Grímsey * grop * gropp * groúpñe * Grønland * Guernsey * Gürensy * ğłħřā * ğvld H * haaros * hai * haidien * halfoye * Hamen * Hamenyaay * haradéna * havt * Hazkasdk * hávt * häs * häs mán * Hässmann * hãmlt * Hãmlt-Zal * he * heai * Helskae * Hercegovinà * Hergina * hesk * heskam * heso * Hiiú * hìjvac * híjvac * hìjv̊ac * híjv̊ac * Hjyt * hr * hrsbrvllts * Hrvatskà * huwiu * Huwiu Statmoil Iosdi * Huwiu Statmoil Vjwer Iosdi * hüvêírögëí * Hüvêírögëí * hygt * Ħaw * Ħebim I * i * iaspxms * ifomtiná * ikkkk * Indiè * Indié * Invasa * iorëos * iosdi * irai * Iralànd * Iralãnd * Iraqi Grande * Iràn * Iràq * Irán * Iráq * irues * isla * isoltá * Itèlay * Itélay * itgrâd * itgrâdy * itgrâdystrá * itgrǎd * itgrǎdy * itgrǎdystrá * itjai * itródcà * itsez * itseza * ituch * iv * Ivsportë * iyn * Ís * Íslànd * Íslánð * Íslánð * ïv * Ïvspörte * Ïvspörte Rêgion * İry-tw J * Jaka * jakrl * jakrl vemt * Jallas * Jallas Rêgion * japanó * Jaxokpid * Jaxokpid Rêgion * Jämës * je * jekrl * Jemén * Jersey * jé * Jérsy * jër * jiret * jíb * jjeris * jkrej * jkxvmcv * Johnsáistër * jotsmtsi * jre * jrek * jruuu * Jusaot * jüv * Jüvryísn * jvc * jyro K * kac * Kaliforna * Kalifórna * Kaliná * Kambodjé * Kamerón * Kanádá * FalśoùsLüngenbòk/Kap Vêrd * Kapl * kapo * Kapocityu * kapör * Kapl Grande * kapte * Kapte Rêgion * Karliá * Karlsholm Rêgion * Katalonié * Kattuscatzen * Kaumac * Kazácuhalmi * Kazakà * Kazaká * káñd * kàñdq * kco * kcrotps * kddi * kdkle * kdoei * ke * keaolxp * Keioaanzi Grande * keiu * keoa * kesl * kewie * kexo * Këñüël * kfe * kies * Kiewmau * Kiewu * Kiewu Nordeaste * kinae * Kinae * Kirunae * kiry * kiry ruina * kitr * kjtrues * kleso * Kosovo * Kosovoé * Kòrea * Kólbeinséy * Köpnhäg * Kqatar * Krèta * Kréta * krimasirsancvhwi * Krótatna * krwusz * krx * ksei * ksior * ku * Kuvait * kúi * kv * Kyrgà * Kyrgá L * Lakvída * Lallas * land * lande * landae * Lavengore * laz * lànd * lá * lánð * lãnd * lãndes * leafae * lech * Lechsteina * lesot * Lettlànd * Lettlãnd * lé * Léivitelja * Léivitelja dé Feradle Isla Repúblike * lëader * lijaq * Lindoytta * Litaùa * Litaúa * Liveoytte * Liveoytte-Jusaot * Lıtmada * loew * logo * lomn * lorsn * ló * lriwes * Lskasdk * Luxembùrg * lú * Lú Yügoslevie Repúblike dü Makadona * Lúgoslevie * lúngën * Lúxembürgé * lüngen * lüngenbòk * lx * Ŀiaa